deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Ira
"I am chained to the darkness, a slave to it. There is no hope to escape it. I am beyond the hope of what many would consider salvation and redemption." -'Darth Ira' Darth Ira - born under the name of Nakana Sanuye and eventually named Mary Worth - is a Togruta who became the heir to the Sith after the fall of her former master Darth Mobius. Originally she trained as nothing more than a Sith Marauder, specializing in melee combat with the preferred weapons of standard lightsabers. She resided on Coruscant, ruling the Sith of the planet under two different and separate periods of time, demonstrating skills of manipulation and her power, both physically and through the Force, to rise to power both times. Physical Description Darth Ira, being a togruta, natural has various white markings on her red skin. The markings on her skin are usually described in being similar to the stripes of a tiger. Her white stripes though are not the only markings on her skin as the togruta has various scars from battles both won and lost, from outside sources and from herself even. Her eyes are a brilliant yellow-orange color due to the years she has studied and years she has used the Dark Side of The Force. The eyes even have a faint glow about them when in the dark. Around her eyes are black markings left from the time 'Sith Tattooing' began to overtake the Sith and were done almost as a form of torture. Her lips were also subjected the pain of being tattooed and are black as a result. Biography Pre-Genesis Early Life "My little Nana. I named Nakana for what et means to my people. ... 'A Gift of God'. I was wrong, I guess." -Wakanda Mongwau-Sanuye on Darth Ira Wakanda Mongwau-Sanuye gave birth after multiple attempts to have children to only one child; a girl whom she would name Nakana for she believed the gift of a child was truly the gift of a god after losing so many children. Nakana was born into a small tribe as an only child. She, despite being daughter to the chief of their tribe and the shaman, was not spared from the daily tasks which needed to be done. Nakana worked daily fulfilling the duties she was assigned; typical duties for young girls to teach them and prepare them for being a woman of the tribe. The only difference was the expectations for her to take her mother's position as shaman of the tribe and to master the mystical healing arts her mother knew. Despite attempts by Nakana and Wakanda, such arts were beyond the grasp of the child. However, she easily completed the typical daily tasks with ease; sewing, gathering basic supplies, learning to care for infants. When her assignments for the day were done though, she would occasionally sneak out of the settlement, only a few meters away, and spend her time alone working on various projects such as making a home from the extremely tall turu grass around the village, more sewing, or attempting to make various things from the items she found. At an early age, she learned that her father had hoped for a son. She understood herself to be a disappointment to her father rather early on in life, despite such was not truly the case. In order to ease the self-perceived pain of her father and mother, Nakana attempted to do what she could with the boys of the village. Often times, these would lead to playing with 'weapons' (pretend weapons made of sticks), rough housing, and sometimes out right fights. However, as she began to age, she began to be pushed away from the boys and into a more feminine position. Instead of being able to join the boys in training for fighting to be proud warriors of the tribe, or joining them on hunts, Nakana began to care for and watch after younger children of the tribe. Despite being displeased with the change, Nakana accepted it for it was her place as dictated by her culture and society. She was assigned to her first marriage when she was fourteen years of age. But beliefs on what was better for the tribe began to drive her and her would-be partner apart.The Sanuye Tribe had once been nomadic though her father changed that. The togruta she was to marry disagreed greatly with the decision to longer travel about and intended to change, once he was to take the position of Nakana's father, the life style of the tribe. Nakana brought this to her family's attention, but her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. To her mother and father, if he was to take the position as chief of the Sanuye Tribe, he had the right to return them to their nomadic ways. Her family simply told her to accept it and to support the man she was to stand by for the rest of her life. A few days before the ceremonies and festivities were to take place, Nakana tok her partner for a walk. The two walked a path a good deal away from the village for a bit of privacy to discuss their lives together, their future, and with the idea that what was to be saved for their first night together may be gifted early being planted. Only Nakana had other intentions if she could not change his mind. Unfortunately, the plans and intentions she had were executed: she murdered him and left his body to be devoured by the wild creatures of Shili to dispose of any and all evidence of her having committed the crime. Nakana's life returned to normal shortly after the grieving of the man she had killed with the rest of the tribe, for his disappearance went unsolved and was attributed to the beasts which freely roam the plains and forests of Shili. As far as Nakana was concerned though, she had effectively saved her tribe from a certain doom. Despite the blood on her hands, she lived guilt free until essentially the same thing happened. Another marriage had been arranged, but with another who had plans to uproot the village and move them to the capital of the planet - to move them to a city. Again, her parents made no effort to change his thoughts and merely accepted it. Weeks of negotiations failed and ultimately, Nakana fell back onto the same plan she originally carried out the first time. She took him on a walk on which she killed him. However, this time she sustained her own injuries. She passed his disappearance and her own wounds off on being attacked by an akul. Her life once again returned to normal rather quickly and remained that way for a few weeks until her crimes were discovered. Exile and The Sith It was only a matter of a week before the murder of her most recent to-be companion was discovered. The body had been spared by the predators of Shili, was discovered. The wounds which covered his body were figured to have been made with his own weapon a few feet away as they were not the usual marks from claws and teeth, but rather stab wounds. The dots were connected rather quickly and the blame for the murder quickly fell onto Nakana's shoulders. Before she was confronted with the evidence though, another consequence of sorts made its appearance. An akul who had followed the trail of food left the cover of the forest and came to the village while the warriors and hunters of the village were out. Children who had been left to play in the central gathering area for the village were of course the first to be targetting by the akul, large feline creatures known to destroy entire settlements of togruta. While the other women retreated into their homes to seek shelter, Nakana stepped forward to defend the children she had spent so much time raising. However, still, a couple of the children were killed by the Akul before she could kill the cat. It was from her mother's convincing and her actions taken to protect the children and the village as a whole that Nakana's life was spared for the murder she committed. However, by her own father and mother, she was exiled from her home, forced to leave and even warned that they would spread owrd to other tribes to inform them of her actions to leave her homeless and unaccepted. She left her village and found her way to the capital of Shili where she began to hitch-hike with various peoples to new planets. Frustrated with the punishment dealt for her attempting to protect and save her own tribe from its own destruction, Nakana's mind began to become further clouded. She became consumed by anger, rage, and even hatred to a degree and these began to show on her trips. With such emotions running through her almost constantly, locking herself into fights with various persons on her trips, it was not too long before she pitted herself into a fight with someone who would change her life forever. A simple pass made by a miralukan in a bar, led to a confrontation outside the bar with the man. Eventually she had him pinned against the wall before she was pushed away through the Force and the tables turned. He had her pinned to the ground before he introduced himself as Darth Zepar, and expressed a certain interest in her and in a greater context other than his flirting. He claimed she had potential and wanted to teach her, that he could help her with the rage burning within her - to get the revegne she so desired. Her interest raised, Nakana agreed to let him teach her and to travel with the man who would serve as her first Sith Master. The two traveled through the galaxy, he training her and her learning and clinging onto every word he spoke to learn the power he had used against her, eventually earning her own Darth name from Zepar; Darth Ira. Their relationship soon deviated from student and teacher to walking the path to being lovers. However, their relationship came to an abrupt halt. He gave a final order to his apprentice though before turning and leaving her to handle a task he said he needed to handle alone; he sent her to Coruscant to find and join the Sith to further her training. The Sith of Coruscant "What are you doing here still, Apprentice?" "They left me guard the temple, my lord." "....Come with me. Spar with me. I'm bored anyway." -'Darth Mobius' to Darth Ira Upon her arrival to Coruscant, Darth Ira was quickly sent on assignment to join the Sith in their search for ancient artifacts scattered to the very ends of the galaxy. She accompanied them and helped the aquire that which they searched for before formally being welcomed and accepted into the Sith of Coruscant. However, bitter first impressions had been made with the ones who were to in charge of her while she was out them in the depths of wild space and for the first evening acting on Coruscant with the Sith, she was left behind at the temple of the Sith charged with nothing more than simple guard duty. However, it would be because of her being left to serve as a guard for the temple that she would be taken by the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Mobius as his personal apprentice. He took her from her position at the front of the temple and took her away to spar, to see what his new marauder potentially knew and to see if she held promise to serve as a marauder to his Sith. Pleased with her skills, able to withstand his attacks, to defend herself well enough and able to even push through his flurry of attacks to strike him, Darth Mobius was all too eager to claim her as his own apprentice and quickly declared she answered to nobody else but him. It was Darth Mobius who began to not only force her to learn and become more of the fighter he needed, he wanted, and felt she could be, but began to instruct her further in the ways of the Force. It was through his guidence and the empowerment of the Dark Side that she eventually even learned an art similar to the art her mother had been trying so desperately to teach her so long ago; Dark Transfer. It was through his guidence, his demanding of a better apprentice, Darth Ira pushed herself to her limits and grew exponentially in power, quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with, both in her skills with a saber and the Force itself. However, yet again, she was drawn and attracted to the power of her master and fell for him and the power he had. When the battle between the Sith and the Jedi became one about public relations, she was asked to become the female head of the Sith at Mobius's side. She worked to protect the image of the Sith and defend it to the best of her ability while working against the Jedi. Things seemed to be going well until the Republic turned against all Force users and began to demand them to register and submit to a chip implant which would monitor them. The lines between Jedi and Sith were clouded for an extended period of time until the situation was resolved. It was during this time though Darth Mobius left the Sith, leaving the Sith to be run by another Sith - his master. However, when he left to potentially redeem himself as a Jedi, he left his apprentice behind in the Sith, leaving Darth Ira feeling abandoned and confused, practically lost. Her master lost in the most dreadful way, a most distastful and disrespected manner within the Sith, Darth Ira was left alone in the Sith, left to care and train herself. Left to her own thoughts, and listening to her heart desiring to be with the man who she knew had power; the man who she knew to be Darth Mobius. Path of The Jedi "Who are you trying to fool? Everybody knows you're no Jedi. They're just using you right now. Do you think they actually accept you as a Jedi?" - Darth Mobius to Nakana It took months of convincing, but the man who was formerly known as Darth Mobius, who took on the name Shouko isntead, eventually pulled Darth Ira away from the Sith. While not a Jedi, she helped her former master the best she could. Eventually, he convinced her to work to join and learn as a Jedi, to forget and let go of the anger she continued to try to hold on to. Six months of work and attempting to reform herself is what it took before she was finally accepted as a member of the Jedi Order, and assigned with her former master once again. But even she felt it soon enough, she felt robbed of a warmth she once knew so well. She found the path of the Light Side to be so much colder and uncaring than that of the Dark Side. However, she did her best to ignore it. Back with her former master, the two worked together well on assignments once again until Shouko's former Sith Master beckoned him to return. Through torture and abuse, physial and mental, Shouko finally cracked and gave into the calling of the Dark Side once again and returned to being Darth Mobius, once again leaving his apprentice behind. Her heart broken once again, Nakana, as she had let go of her Darth Name when she joined the Jedi, vowed to no longer follow him. She would remain with the Jedi. Her resolve was only strengthened when he began to attempt to lure her back to the Dark Side, and began to inform her that she was in way shape or form fit to be a Jedi. Korriban and Rise to Power Leaving the Sith Jeremiah Return Limitations Genesis Vulture Rebuilding Powers and Abilities Personality and Traits Quotes